Gothic Girl
by lennelovesshuyin
Summary: This is about a Gothic Girls who watched her dad die and has been cutting ever sence...when something is too over whelming for her to handle she cuts...and Squid is an old friend..so much romance drama and sometimes comedy is taking place in this story...


**Holes**

**Gothic Girl**

**By:Lennelovesshuyin**

** Ok, well, here it goes, another girl going to camp green lake story. It seems like everyone has had this kind of story, but I hope to somewhat make mine unique. So anyway, please read it anyway and don't criticize it too bad...**

**"Sophie Zeroni, please rise," the judge announced. **

**"You have been proven guilty of braking into the mayor's home and attempting to kill him, I could send you to jail, but I don't know what good that will make of you, so there is an opening at Camp Green Lake, a boys' correctional facility,which do you choose?"**

**I had never thought of going to a camp, it seemed better than jail. "Camp Green Lake...sir," Sophie said shyly. **

**Sophie had been riding in the bus for over 9 hours...it seemed like the ride took forever. She looked around to see millions of holes around the bus. "_Maybe jail would have been better than digging holes in the hot sun,"_ Sophie said to herself. The cuffs made more cuts on her wrists. She has been cutting sence she was 10, she watched her father die and didn't have any friends at school, but it was only because she was gothic as well...plus she was claimed as a physco to everyone because of her cutting, but they should know why she does. The bus had finally stopped, and the guard had signaled her to come over to him. She brought nothing but a case that looked like it held cds...instead on one side it was make-up and the other supplies for cutting. She walked off the bus and most of the boys there stared.**

**She had long strait brown hair, her hazel eyes gazed across the landscape and her tan face shined in the sunlight as it beamed at her face. Her make-up was of course goth, she wore eyeliner, mascre, eyeshadow, lipstick...all black of course, but she also had red lipstick in her "cd case." She wore a black plaid skirt and a black tank top with arm socks and a long sleve fishnets, than black army styled knee boots. **

**She followed the guard into a small cabin where an overweight man with a cowboy hat sat in his chair. She raised an eyebrow noticing his pink shirt. "You mine as well forget about that make-up girlie, you will have no need for it here..." the man said. "Ok, whatever," Sophie said laying back in her chair. "My name is Mr. Sir, whenever you speak to me you will call me by my name...is that clear?" Mr. Sir said giving the guard a drink and spitting sun flower seeds into a tin cup. "No, I'm half deaf, could you tell me that again?"Sophie said seeing if Mr. Sir would believe her. "Don't act stupid," Mr. Sir stated walking out the door and leading her into a small shack where a blond haired boy was arranging the orange suits and black boots. "Here is your suits, one for relaxation and one for work, after 3 days your relaxing clothes become your work cloths and you work clothes are washed, and Mr. Pendanski will be your counselor, he should be here any moment, I'd make you change but you're a girl," Mr. Sir said walking out the door leaving her with the boy. Soon after Mr. Sir left a short man came in the room with a red nose. "Hello, I am Mr. Pendanski, Sophie I will be your counselor. There is the rec room, mess hall and the showers, you will stay in D-tent.."D" stands for..."Mr. Pendanski said getting cut off. "Dumbass's? Whatever I don't care, I get what you're saying..."Sophie said. "Ok than, well you will dig a hole every day your shovel will decide your length and width of your hole, but right now, before you go to your tent you must go to the Warden's cabin, she wishes to have a word with you," Mr. Pendanski said before walking away. **

**Sophie approaches the cabin and knocked on the door. It opened and a red head was standing there, she opened the screen door. "Come in, Sophie,"the warden said. "What did you need me for?" Sophie asked. "Well you're a girl, much different from a boy, so I am here to tell you, if you need, anything, like a pad, or tampon, I have them here for you," the Warden said with a serious face. Sophie couldn't help but laugh a little..."Sorry it is funny to hear, but thank you anyway..."Sophie said heading for the door. "How about a pop? I have nice cold Mountain Dew in the fridge, you can help yourself to one, but don't take more than that, and I'm allowing you to take showers in here too," the Warden said politely. "I think I might save that soda for another time, thanks for everything though, but I'm gonna go to my tent," Sophie said walking out the door. She ran to her tent to see 5 boys sitting aroung. "Hey...who are you?" a boy with huge glasses said standing from his cot. "Sophie, I am your new roommate, where do I sleep?" she asked. "There in the corner..."said a boy with short brown hair and a toothpick in his mouth. "I'm X-Ray, and that's Squid, Magnet, ZigZag, and Zero..."the boy with the glasses said pointing to each of the boys. **

**Sophie nodded and walked to her cott. She opened her case and looked at each of the cutting devices. She took a few rubberbands and put them around her wrist. She snapped her wrist with the rubberbands with each boy turning their head. All of the sudden a boy grabbed her arm. "Don't do that..."Squid said. She looked up to see the brown eyes staring back at her eyes. She noticed all the other boys had gone. "You don't remember me do you..."Squid said sitting down. "No..."Sophie said standing up. "Sophie, it's me Alan, remember?" Squid said as she stopped. "A...Alan..."Sophie jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I missed you..."Squid said as they let go. They were old friends in the 6th grade...Squid has always had a huge crush on Sophie, and Sophie had a crush on him. "I love that you're here..." Squid said getting his face close to hers to stare into her eyes. Sophie than kissed him and they stayed like that for a short while until the dinner bell rang. "Ah, the most joyest part of the day..."Squid said. "You go I'm not hungry..."Sophie said opening her case. "What's that..."Squid asked. "Nothing!"Sophie said snapping the case shut. "C'mon..."Squid begged with a cute smile. "I can't, ok..."Sophie said with her serious attitude she was known for. Squid turned his head than grabbed the case and ran out the tent and to the side of it and opened it. Sophie ran around the corner to she him already looking in it. Sophie began to cry she ran back into the tent. Squid soon came in afterwards. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is..."Squid said giving her the case.**

**"Ok, I wont..."Sophie said taking it and walking out of the tent. She walked over to the showers and hid behind them and pulled out a knife. She uncovered her arm and pressed the knife into her arm...cutting into it deeply...she slid the blade across her skin and bit her lip trying not to scream in pain. Than she dropped the knife to the ground and put a dry rag over the bloody cut. Soon after she fainted and woke up on her cott with Squid holding her hand and sitting on a chair next to her. All the boys were silent as they watched squid sit there holding back dreadful tears. She sat up and saw her arm and covered it up. "Sophie...you cut..."Squid stated to her rubbing her arm. "As if I didn't notice..."she said pulling her arm away. "Why do you have a grudge against me?"Squid said looking at the side of her porcelain face. "Because you're the one who took my case after I said you couldn't see it..."Sophie said than turning her head away. Everyone was watching the dramatic moment. **

**"Will you be okay?"Zero asked looking at her with worry. "I'll be fine thanks..."she said laying down. "Lights out everyone," Mr. Pendanski said turning off the lights. Squid walked over to Sophie and whispered in her ear. "I love you..." he said as he kissed her on the cheek and went to lay down on his cott. She turned to face the wall, daring not to look at him or anyone else. After only a short few hours they woke up to get ready for digging. Sophie changed into her jump suit and white tee-shirt. She put her hair in a pony and began making her way to her hole. "Hey, Sophie, before you dig, we gotta get you a nickname..."X-Ray said with his shovel in hand. "Ok, what do you have in store, cutter, gothie, physco..."Sophie said with much of the attitude she has kept through out her life. "Nah, we were thinking...Shadow..."X-Ray said walking away. Sophie shook her head and ate her honey covered tortilla. "Hey, you will stop right..."Zero said with a even more worried look than before. "No, I wont..."she replied picking up her shovel and setting out. "But, I don't want you to get hurt..."Zero said looking down. "I am fine, ok, when it gets to become a little more, fatel can't spell I will stop"Sophie said walking a bit faster. **

**"But what if by than it's too late?"Zero asked now almost crying. "Why do you care so much?"Sophie asked. "Well, your name is familiar, and so is your face..."Hector said. "What is your name Zero?" Sophie asked realizing his face was familiar too. "Hector Zeroni..."Zero said as they aproached the digging spots. "My last name is Zeroni..."Sophie said. Zero smiled and hugged her. "It is you sis!"Zero said happily. "Oh, Hector, it has been so long..."Sophie said almost tearing now. Squid paced over and spread them apart. "What is wrong, what did you do Zero!" Squid yelled. "Nothing, he is my brother Squid..."Sophie said pushing Squid away and walking to her hole. She began digging and Zero went to his hole and began to dig. Than there was the bus driving beyond the holes. "Great more kids..."Armpit said shaking his head than continuing to dig his hole. After about an hour Zero was done with his hole. Than less than an hour after that Squid and Sophie were done and they walked back together. Sophie was stopped by Mr. Sir. "Sophie, get your things together, there are more girls here so there is a whole new tent for the girls only, you will move into that tent," Mr. Sir said, pointing to a grey tent by the warden's cabin. Sophie nodded and went into D tent to get her things. "I am being moved into a all girls tent, cya Zero, Squid..."Sophie almost walked out of the tent when Squid stopped her and kissed her on the lips. Zero tried not to see it and put his eyes in a book under his cot. Sophie pulled away and smiled before walking out of the tent. Squid had given her a note...she entered her new tent seeing the girls around and about. "Hey..."Sophie said walking to an empty cot. "Um, ok, whatever..." said a blond preppy girl. She had blue eyes and was wearing a pink orlando bloom shirt with a jean skirt and K Swiss tennies.**

**"Hey, I'm Hannah..."Said a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black tank top and flare jeans with black and green etnies. There were only two girls and more to come. "I'm Sophie..."Sophie said shaking Hannah's hand. "Ok, well I guess I should introduce myself too...I'm Trisha..."the blond said walking out of the tent. Trisha walked around for a bit than went into the rec room. Most of the guys stared and than one with longish blond hair came up to her. "Do you need something?" Trisha asked with her snotty attitude. "That pretty face would be nice..."he said pinning her to the wall. "Excuse me...she doesn't want your ugly face...and if you don't let go of her I will punch you in the face and that will get you really messed up..."Hannah said as she came into the rec room with Sophie. "I would love to see that..." he said still having her pinned. Hannah turned his face and punched him so hard his cheek bleeded. He touched his cheek than went over to his friends. "You okay Trish?"Hannah asked looking at her wrists. "Yeah...thanks..."Trisha said pulling her arms away. Sophie was over by Squid embracing his arm. Hannah and Trisha walked over to them..."Whose this Soph?"Hannah asked looking from Squid to Sophie. "My boyfriend...Squid..."Sophie said as Squid pulled his arm away and put it around her neck. "That isn't his real name right?"Trisha asked with her eyebrows arched. "No, his real name is Alan...they all have nicknames..."Sophie said almost laughing. Squid smiled seeing her happy for once. "So are the D tent boys the ones to make friends with?" Hannah asked looking at all the D-tent boys than seeing Zero...who was the same height as she was. Hannah was always short but extremely outgoing. **

**The note from Squid was of course to ask her out and so she said yes and gave it to him in the rec room before the other girls came over to them. X-Ray was checking out Trisha...apparently he liked blondes...Sophie could see that..."Hey, I'm X-Ray, that's Magnet, Armpit, Squid, Caveman, Zero, Zig Zag, and Twitch..."X-Ray said to the new girls. "Hey...I'm Hannah and this is Trisha..."Hannah said. **

**ER WELL THAT IS THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER...REVIEW PLZ!**


End file.
